Ella Hart
Ella Hart is the ex-wife of Declan Macey and the mother of Mia Macey. She left Emmerdale for Singapore after dropping the bombshell that Mia was Jai Sharma's daughter. Storylines Ella arrived in the village in November 2010 for a viewing of Home Farm, half of which was up for sale. Nathan Wylde originally declined her offer but as he wanted to leave as soon as possible, allowed her to buy it for a reduced price, unaware that she is the ex-wife of Declan Macey, the man who owns the other half of Home Farm. She soon revealed to Nathan and Nicola King her connection to Declan and he's annoyed when Ella started making herself at home. She attempted to seduce Declan, but he rejected her advances and insisted they were better as friends, causing Ella to return to Singapore, signing her share of Home Farm over to Declan. Ella soon returned to the village along with her and Declan's daughter Mia Macey and the two go up to Home Farm where they witness Declan kissing Alicia Gallagher. Angered, Ella insulted Alicia but later told Declan that she and Mia were moving into Home Farm. Ella and Declan started growing closer and soon rekindled their marriage. Ella also befriended Declan's PA, Nicola. However, Declan and Ella's relationship started falling apart as Declan busied himself with work and Ella started to feel neglected. In April 2011, Ella's attention turns to Mia's boyfriend Adam Barton after he pays her a compliment. She starts flirting with him which eventually leads to an affair. However, Adam's mother Moira learns of the affair and demands they end it and soon Ella gets drunk and reveals the truth to Declan who is disgusted and throws her out and sacks Adam. Devastated, Ella moves in with their old friend Jai Sharma at Holdgate Farm. Ella then tries to use Mia to wreck Declan's new relationship with Katie Sugden but Declan threatens to reveal Ella's affair to Mia. Declan warns her that if she doesn't leave Katie alone, he'll tell Mia about Ella and Adam's affair. Declan gets increasingly annoyed and angry at Ella's continuous presence in the village and decides to buy her a plane ticket to Singapore, around the same time her affair with Adam is revealed to the village making Mia furious. Ella realises Mia could never forgive her and decides to take the ticket and leave the village. But before she makes her exit she drops one last bombshell, revealing to Declan that Jai is Mia's real father. In November 2011, Mia dies in a car accident on her way to visit Declan in Emmerdale and subsequently, Ella returns for the funeral which takes place off-screen. She remains hostile towards Declan and Katie and soon leaves again, leaving Mia's aches with Declan and asking him to scatter them. When Declan's sister Megan arrives in early 2012, she informs Declan that Ella has gotten engaged but that she is still not coping with Mia's death. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Macey family Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:2010 debuts Category:2011 departures Category:1991 marriages